READ ANOTHER STORY!
by Queen Bulma-chan
Summary: THIS STORY IS STUPID! READ THROWN FROM THE THRONE!
1. The beginning of the Quest

**Wonder Quest**

Hola peeps! This is my first time EVA writing a story and letting other people see it! I am so excited!I f you don't understand anything that's happening, don't worry, it will probably become clearer later on in the story. If you actually DO read to the end even though it's a miserable story PLZ REVIEW! I wanna know what I did wrong so maybe I can fix it in the future! Believe me, the beginning of the story may sound stupid, but by like the third or fourth chapter you like probably LOVE IT! Anybody who read this is AWESOME!

WARNING: The beginning of this story may sound bad, but please read it all the way through for the most pleasure.

It was a beautiful day outside. Well, for me, it was! There was a huge snowstorm last night. To my surprise, the following day, school was closed! Now, what almost every child would want to do is go outside and play in the big piles of snow. Once I was finished with my homework, and told Mom I was going out, I went outside into the winter wonderland.

Since it was still snowing, the temperature outside was decent. I immediately jumped into a pile of snow and yelled, "Snow angel!" My cry of happiness woke up my next-door neighbor Tegon and his older brother, Hogan. Tegon was five and Hogan was 15, just 3 years younger than I was. Their mother, over-protective to her children in my opinion, made them wear everything possible to wear in the winter. When they came out, they scared me because they looked like monsters to me! "It's okay, it's me, Tegon and Hogan." Tegon said, taking off all the clothes unnecessary to wear in this weather. Just then, Hogan glanced over at the snow angel I made a while ago.

"What is that?" Hogan questioned me. I stared at him, open-mouthed.

"You don't know what a snow angel is?" I said, still shocked.

"Yup!" they both chimed in. As I explained what a snow angel was, the man who lived across from us, Geteva, stared out the window.

"Look at them," he muttered. "Playing in the snow and messing up the neighborhood!" "Oh, lighten up, Geteva," Geteva's very smart partner, Malbu, said.

"Even I want to go outside and make a snow angel!"

"What is that?" Geteva asked.

ZAP! "Yay! Another perfect snow angel!" Tegon said triumphantly. It _was _perfect. _Too _perfect.

"Hey, Tegon," I said. "How did you do that?"

Tegon looked around cautiously and whispered, "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I promise!" I whispered back.

He spoke slowly and softly and said, "I have super powers!" I looked at him. He looked serious.

"Ha, ha, ha! Super powers! Good one, Tegon, now tell me how did you really do it?" I said, laughing, stopping once he stopping immediately once he gave me a glare.

"I told you! I do have super powers! See?" he said, putting his finger out. Out of his hand came a blast. Not a huge one enough to destroy something (Or someone) but enough to melt the snow underneath our feet to make a snow angel. "Of course, I can make WAY bigger blast than this one. I got tired of plopping on the ground and standing up over and over again so I did this!" he said cheer fully, pointing to his perfect snow angel.

"Oh my gosh! Did that hurt you? Did you always have that power? Does Hogan have this power, too?" I asked excitedly, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Yes, yes, and… wait, what was that last one again? Oh yeah! Yes. Speaking of Hogan, where is he?" All of a sudden, Hogan jumped up from behind a bush.

"Boo!" he yelled, and laughed. No one was scared. That is weird the thing about Hogan. He likes things that most people don't. For example, scaring people and not expecting them to be scared. Still, he is a great guy.

"Hogan, did you always know Tegon had super powers?" I asked.

"Super powers? OH! That is not super powers! That just the unique powers of when you are a very skilled martial artist. Tegon just calls it super powers. Silly Tegon! Well, since you already know, I might as well tell you the story." He said. So begins the story of their adventure.

"'Daddy! Daddy!' a 5-year-old Hogan said. 'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to meet up with my old sensei and friends back from when I was about your age, Hogan.'"

"STOP TELLING THE STORY!" Tegon yelled.

"What?" the annoyed Hogan said.

"Where am I?" he asked sadly.

"You weren't born yet! Any ways, back to the story! _Kugo, our father, was going to meet up with his old childhood friends. _

'Can I come too?' I, Hogan asked.

'Sure! I bet he would like to meet you! 'He answered happily. Therefore, we rode on the winds-"

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"My dad's a martial artist, too. Better than, us in fact. Where was I? Ah, yes, here we are! When we got there, a man came up to him and threatened to blow up the Earth unless he gave him a large amount of money. They each other for a long time, but in the end, our dad won. The man said, 'In exactly 10 years, I shall fight you again as a stronger man' and he flew away. From that day on, my dad and I trained our very hardest to be as strong as we can. And when Tegon was born, he started fighting, too."

"Do you know who the man is?" I asked.

"No, but he could be anywhere. It's going to officially be 10 years in a week!"

"Holy guacamole!" I said."What are you going to do?"

"Train, I guess," Tegon shrugged. He was taking this lightly. I don't blame him, though; he is only a little kid.

"Do you think you can, I don't know… win?" I asked, hesitating.

"Well of course we can!" answered Tegon. "We'll make you the best martial artist in a week!" I vowed then to help in any way I could so Hogan and Tegon would win. I didn't know it then, but I was about to become a great female martial artist.

One week later…

"Okay! Is everyone ready? Kugo asked at 3 am in the morning.

"Yes dad!" yelled the brothers.

"Yes Mr. Kugo…um… sir…guy," I stuttered.

"You just call me Kugo, Rose." Kugo said. So we stood there and waited. And waited. And waited.

"Um… is he coming?" Tegon whispered. None of us knew how to answer. By the time it was 7 pm, I was thinking the same thing, too. Now it was 11:00pm and I was starting to feel a bit sleepy. Tegon was already fast asleep. "How could 'he not be here yet?" I thought. At that very moment, something terrible happened. Something so terrible that Tegon actually woke up. (When Tegon was in deep sleep, nothing can wake him up.) The city rumbled. The ground around us began to shake. Right next to us was a stick of dynamite. Before we could do anything, the whole city of Kyadi blew up.

"AHHH!" I screamed. Whew! It was just a dream. All of it… right? "Wait a second… where am I?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, so you're awake now?" Kugo said, stepping into the room.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked him.

"What? No! You are at my house. You were so tired you fell asleep. You're sake now." I thought for a second. Oh, so that part of it was real while the city blowing up as fake! I thanked god sillently that it was just a dream.

"So where are Tegon and Hogan?" I asked happily. Silence entered the room.

"Tegon and Hogan went with 'him.'"

"What?" I could not believe my ears. "They left?"

"Well, not on propose. While you were asleep, something hit me in the head. I was knocked out for who knows how long. 10 minutes, a half hour, who knows! What I do know, though, is that by the time I woke up, they were gone."

"How do you know it was him?" I said.

"First of all, who would be strong enough to knock me out? In addition, who would fly fast enough to get Tegon and Hogan? In addition, who would choose yesterday to attack us? 'Him!' That's who!" he said, counting each "and who" on his fingers. I was surprised by the way he acted. However, it was true, Kugo was the strongest martial artist in the world, and following were his two young but strong sons.

"Then we got to go find him!" I said, snapping out of my daydream.

"Yeah, that's the point I'm trying to make!" he sighed.

I did not know how it felt to be in grave danger (I think most people feel the same way) so I tagged along with him. Over the week, Kugo taught me how to ride with the winds. It is not very difficult, you see. All you have to do is take deep breaths, move your arms in a swimming position, leap up, and believe. And there you go. You're flying. As we were flying with the winds, I spotted something. "What is that, Mr. Kugo?" I asked.

"I told you not to call me Mr. Kugo and that is a...aw, I don't care!" he said. Man, Kugo was in a bad mood I suppose. Well, anyone would be if an evil invincible man who is trying to kill you stole your two sons. Okay, I don't blame him for being in a bad mood, but shouldn't he at least be more willing to look for his sons? Is this the martial artist everyone was talking about? I decided to ask him if he had any idea where his sons were or more importantly, where we were.

"Look I don't know kid; I just want to find my children. Oh, Tegon…" Kugo voice faded out into the distance. Now I understood. Kugo was so angry his arch nemesis had taken away his children (and who knows what he has done to them) that he just disregarded the fact that I'm with him. What turns out to be a regular snow day was just the beginning of our amazing Wonder Quest.

...

Oh, so you read the whole thing and didn't leave after reading the first sentence? You are the best! Okay, since you probably want to read the next chapter, I'll tell you something. In every chapter, I will ask a question. Who ever answers the question correctly I will you a thank you in the beginning of the story 2. If you have a story, I will glady read AND review it so you know I read it 3. Let you name a character that is coming up in the story. If you do want to try out for this challenge, write down your answer when you review and we'll see who wins! This chapter's question is: Name one person that will be on dancing with the stars this year. Tell me answer in the review and you just might win! Se ya next chapter!

Queen Bulma-chan


	2. Some new friends

**Wonder Quest**

Hey,Hey, peeps!Welcome to the second awesome chapter of Wonder Quest!I am sooooo excited! I know I don't have a lot of people reading this but I'm going to try to update everyday for all the readers out there. :) Anyways, the winner from chapter one is... DbzTomgirl! Wooo! You rock! You should TOTALLY check out her stories, they're great! This is for DbzTomgirl: Tell me what what you want to name a character that will be coming up in the future. If you guys win one of the questions, you can win a prize, too! Just tell me which one you want and wait for your prize! With no further ado, go on to the story!

"So where could it be?" I asked Kugo, breaking the sudden silence, once again.

"According to my resources, my brain, he should just about, huh, anywhere." What a great start.

"Well, maybe we should ask Malbu." I said.

"Good idea," he might have thought, because he turned around and flew in the direction we came come. Malbu was a brilliant scientist. She knew the answer to any math problem, and even saved the world from starvation. I am sure tracking someone down would be no big deal to her. Isn't it so weird that the strongest martial artist and the smartest human all live in the same neighborhood? Once we got to Malbu and Geteva's house, it was about sunset time. Kugo rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hello there! Come in and get cozy! You must be very cold! Here let me get you some hot cocoa." Malbu said, opening the door.

"So what brings you two here? "She questioned us as we sat down on the couch.

"We need to find a man. A man that stole my children." Kugo answered in a stern voice. As Kugo explained his story, I looked around their house. Everywhere you look, technology looked right back at you in the face. It felt like I was in a futuristic place where all there was is robots, computers, and other mechanical items. And there, standing alone to the side was Geteva. Geteva was a man of few words. He was rarely seen in public places, or even smiling. Not many people liked Geteva because of the way he acts. However, must you judge a book by its cover? What if he was scared of public places, (Though I highly doubt it) or maybe he was claustrophobic? My attention then turned to the conversation the two were having.

"…looking for them, but we couldn't find them. That is where you come in. Can you make a device that can find Hogan and Tegon?" Kugo finished.

"Why, of course I will! Anything for a friend!" Malbu answered cheerfully. She may be the most weirdest (and annoying) adult ever.

"Hmpf," Geteva mumbled.

"Now if you could just tell me what he looked like, I would be able to find him," Malbu said.

"Eh…uh, here's the thing. I forgot what he looks like. Heh, Heh!" Kugo chuckled nervously. Malbu fell out of her seat. Geteva mischievously grinned. Sometimes I wonder about that guy.

"Okay, um...We could always try to locate him. Do you know where he lives or any other personal information?"

"Nope." He answered blankly. Then, Malbu said,"I guess I'm going to have to do it the hard way. Tell me all the information you know about the man."

"Well, he's a man… he's tall… and very mean," Kugo thought as if he was recalling something very descriptive.

"This is going to take forever!" I muttered under my breath. I think Malbu thought the same thing because she looked like she was going to be in for a lot of work for the next few days. What Malbu's plan was to show Kugo every crook and villain in the country until he remembers. By the time they finished, it must have been three weeks because I had almost forgot about it. "Who could he be?" Malbu yelled loudly.

"Did you try looking for people in rural areas? It's usually the quiet ones who do it." Geteva smirked.

"Why didn't I think of that? It is worth a try! Here, Kugo, do any of these look familiar to you?" Malbu asked. It did not take long for Kugo to find the one that looks familiar.

"Why, that looks just like Geteva," Malbu said.

I studied the picture. It looked nothing like him. In fact, the picture I saw was the total opposite of Geteva. He seemed more cheerful and nicer, but in an awkward way. "I was just kidding, guys. What, you can't stand a joke?" Malbu laughed. Geteva showed disinterest at the most.

"Not at this time, Malbu," Kugo strictly answered. Malbu abruptly stopped.

"My sons are somewhere out there and…and you're laughing? This is a serious matter. In addition, to solve this problem, we must stick together. You got it?" he told us. "

Yes, sir!" all answered but Geteva who answered with a 'mph'. His short speech was so touching, we were brought to tears. It was the most stern we had ever seen him.

"I'm so proud,"Malbu whispered."Now let's track him down!" Malbu yelled.

"Um… you do mean I'm going to track him down, don't ya?" Kugo said. This started a HUGE ruckus.

"I'm going because I helped you track him down!" Malbu screamed.

"No, you're not because you can't fly or survive for long periods of time!" Kugo hollered back.

"Oh, really?" Malbu said as she pushed a red button. Then the normal looking couch I was sitting on transformed into a small jet that looked like it could go fast. I was so startled from the transformation that I immediately leaped into Geteva's arms.

"I'm so s-sorry, Mr. Geteva…man...dude...sir," I blushed as red as an apple.

"You're really not good with talking to adult men, are you?" Kugo chuckled.

"It's okay, just get off me!" Geteva yelled. I quickly backed away. Malbu shot me a look. Even though I am 18, I sure do act like a kid!

"Anyways, I have a vehicle so I'm going!" Malbu said.

"Well… you still can't survive for a long time. Ha!" Kugo smirked.

"This jet is filled with food. And I mean a lot of food!" she said as she opened the jet's trunk. Inside was a whole bunch of miniature food items from breakfast to dinner. Beside all the food was a weird looking gun."My enlarge ray will make the food bigger whenever I want to eat it. Now, I totally have to go!" Malbu said. "Fine, you can come. But you better not be a pest!" Kugo said.

"Kugo, can I come, too? I want to see the guy responsible for taking my friends." I asked.

"I guess I can come along, too. I haven't fought someone for a long time." Geteva shrugged. We all just stared at him. "What? Can Poogo be the only martial artist her?" Geteva yelled.

"It's Kugo," Kugo whimpered.

Geteva ignored him. "Not to brag, but where I'm from, I was the best martial artist! Some even called me the prince of martial arts!" Geteva said proudly.

"Exactly where are you from?" I asked him.

"Um…that's none of your business!" He said nervously.

"Ugh! Okay, you all can come but if anything happens…" "We won't!" I said to Kugo happily and off we went.

Kugo, Geteva, and I flew while Malbu rode in her jet. Everything was going fine until Kugo saw a rock.

"Oh my god! Every get away from that rock!" he whispered. Geteva smirked.

"A rock? Oh, I'm so scared!" he said sarcastically and headed for the rock.

"No, don't! It's a…" Kugo yelled but it was too late.

"What the…" Geteva said as the rock started to shake. It sprouted out hands and feet. Eyes appeared on its face. It was a human in disguise!

"Wow, that is some really good disguise," Malbu chuckled to herself.

"So you didn't want us to go by a puny human? Heck, I bet he doesn't even know how to fight!" Geteva laughed. Kugo looked uneasy. The man just stared at him.

"Oh, is that a challenge? Well, then, let's fight!" the man said.

"All right, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Geteva said, getting into position to fight. There was a brief silence. When I thought they would never start, Geteva attacked.

"Ha!" he said as he side kicked the man. He dodged very quickly and used in front of him to punch Geteva. "AHHH!" he said, holding his cheek. Blood trickled from the cut.

"Aw, you're hurt already? I thought you'd be more of a challenge!" the man said.

"T-that's nothing." He said, acting brave. Malbu looked worried, but proud, too. They continued to fight. Even I was shocked. I felt like I was supposed to help, but Kugo said it was Geteva's fight. Every punch and kick that was given to one another was blocked until Geteva gave a fake punch when he was really kicking and the man fell back. It was a very powerful kick. He fell to the floor. Geteva put his hands together.

"Oh, no! He's about to do an energy blast to that man!" Kugo yelled.

"What is that?" I asked.

"If you take the blast head on, it will kill you!" he panicked. Of course, the man was not going to move. He was about to die! Geteva can't be a killer! Even though that man was bad, he did not deserve to die. No one does! A little spark came from Geteva's hand.

"Good bye," Geteva said as the blast came out of his hands.

"NO!" I said as I quickly picked up the man and put him to safety.

"Whew," I thought as I glanced over at where the man used to lay. There was a huge hole so big that you can't see the bottom of it. Just thinking about what would have happened to the man scared me.

"Rose? What in the world? Why did you move the man when I was about to finish him? Why did you move the man when I was about to finish him? Answer me! NOW!" he yelled at me.

"He may know information about Kugo's children is. Did you ever think of that?" I asked bravely.

"Good point, Rose. Let's see what answers we can get out of him." Kugo said, smiling at me. We slowly walked toward him.

"P-please! I do not know anything! It was just my orders t-to slow you down. S-spare me, please!" he whispered, still hurt from the attack. "It looks like he doesn't know anything." Kugo said, sadly. We all frowned.

"By the way, Kugo, how did you know that rock was a man?" I asked, still pondering on the question. "When I was about Tegon's age, I ran into a rock, just like that. Luckily, he was a good rock. There are two kinds of rocks: good rocks that just sit there and don't bother people and bad rocks that attack anyone they see. Bad rocks are darker; they are almost a dark brown and are always big and huge. They can even transform into humans, you see." That just sounded like a bunch of baloney to me, but I stuck along with it. "Wow. I can't believe all this time Geteva was fighting a rock. It even hit him and he started bleeding!" I said in disbelief. "Oh, you just shut up!" Geveva angrily yelled at me.

"Well, there's no use staying here. Let's go." Malbu said, entering her jet.

"Okay, you guys go. I have to do something. I'll catch up with you." Geteva said.

"Oh, you mean… well, there no bathrooms here. We'll leave you to your privacy." Kugo said and left with the rest of us.

"Uh, okay..." An unsure Geteva said. He waited till were a distance away and walked over to the man. Geteva took one good look at the man and put his hand up."You have brought shame to my name and for that, you shall perish. Take that!" Geteva said as he shot an energy blast at the man. The blast created another huge hole the size of a crater in the ground. "Stupid rock, he mumbled and flew away to catch up with us.

...

Sorry if you guys think this is short! Hopefully thee next chapter will be longer. On to the question for the chapter! The question is: What is Barack Obama going to make a speech about this weekend? Your prizes if you quess correctly are: 1. I put you or your OC in the story as a side character 2. I reccomend you in the beginning of the story to the people out there or 3. I read one of your stories AND review it, so you know I was there. Choose one of the top 3 along with your answer and you just might win! Oh, and do my poll about anime/manga books and tell which one is your favorite and maybe I write a fanfic about it! PLEASE REVIEW! BYE!


	3. The Adventure Begins

** Wonder Quest**

Hiya, peeps! This is the third chapter of Wonder Quest! I am soooo excited!Read on!

As we were flying, the Earth started to shake.

"What's happening? Is that an earthquake?" Kugo asked to no one in particular.

"No," Malbu and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other.

"You can say it." Malbu told me.

"Thank you! Okay, this earthquake looks and feels unnatural. I think someone is causing this."

"Or something." Geteva said.

"If someone or something is causing this… rumbling, then they or it must be huge." Kugo said, talking in a worried voice.

"Let's check it out! Who knows! It might be 'him!'" I said excitedly, nodding to Kugo. No one else though was so excited about it. As we headed for ground, the ground started to die down. By the time we landed, the shaking stopped.

"Let's forget about it. We'll worry about it more when it matters." Kugo said. However, just as all of us got off the ground, the rumbling started again.

"Okay, this is just silly!" Kugo said. "I think someone wants us to stay on the ground." Malbu said.

"I'm not listening to some earthquake!" Geteva yelled and headed for the sky. Once he was off the ground, a massive earthquake shook him back to the ground.

"You know what? I think I'll stay on the ground and walk with you guys." Geteva said. Malbu rolled her eyes. We started to walk in the direction the rumbling was coming from to try to find out some answers.

For some reason the ground would not let us fly.

"Ugh! This is so tiring! How do you humans survive without flying?" Geteva groaned.

"What do you mean, 'you humans'? You're a human, too!" I said to Geteva, expecting an answer.

"Uh…I mean… regular humans… yeah, how do regular humans walk around for long periods of time?" he said nervously.

"It's only been 5 minutes, Geteva," Malbu said in a glum voice. "And we will never get there if we walk there!"

"Whiner!"I yelled in his ear and startled him. I didn't know he was such a scaredy cat!

"You better shut your trap or you'll end up as that rock!" he shouted and I immediately stopped laughing.

"Geteva!That no way to talk to anyone!" Malbu said and pinched his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it!" Geteva screeched. It seemed as if they were husband and wife. Just as I was about to ask them, Kugo said, "Look! Shelter!"

We all turned our attention to a cave. We entered the cave to stay for the night. Just as we thought we were all going to collapse, the rumbling started… again. "Okay, whose feet are off the ground?" Kugo asked. I looked down. Everyone was on the floor. In fact, there was one extra pair of feet on the ground.

I looked up. There was a huge bear. Not any old bear, though. It was standing upright in an absurd way as if it was a human and was about 13 me's tall. That _thing _must have been making the vibrations.

"Uh… good little bear!" Malbu said in a scared voice.

"What are you talking about? That thing is humongous!" Geteva hollered. The bear started to walk to us. The ground shook ferociously.

"I was sent to eliminate you." The bear said in a low, monotone, voice.

"Okay, so big bear can talk." Kugo said in disbelief. The bear swooped his claw at us. We all scattered. Kugo and I went to the left, while Geteva grabbed Malbu and went to the right. A bunch of rocks fell down so neither of us could get to the other.

"Ha! You missed us!" Kugo said, laughing.

"What…? No! You idiot! That was not my point! It was to trap you so you would die here. If you survive, then I will be waiting for you outside of the cave." The bear said and crawled out from a hole in the ceiling.

"We have to do something!" I said. A muffled voice was all we heard from the other side. It was just Kugo and I, I guess.

"How about we try going through the hole the bear made?" Kugo suggested.

"Good idea!" I said as we flew up. The Earth started to shake again and we fell back to the ground.

"Oh my god! This is so annoying!" I said, kicking a rock.

"I know!" Kugo yelled. I wish we could shake the bear back to give him a taste of his own medicine!" His voice echoed and bounced across the walls of the room.

"That's it! Kugo, you are a genius! Yell as loud as you can!" I said, excitedly

. "Why?" he asked.

"Just do it! You'll see!" I answered. Kugo and I yelled as loud as we could. Geteva and Malbu must have figured out my plan and started screaming, too. Suddenly, the whole ground started to shake.

"It's working!" I said.

"Did you even think this through? Now the cave is going to fall on us!" Kugo hollered.

"Of course I thought this through!" I said. "We're going to fly through the hole. The bear is too shaken to try to shake us now." I said, proudly.

"Wow, you're smarter than I give you credit for!" Kugo said, pleased.

"Thank you for the comments but later, please? A whole bunch of rocks are going to fall on us!" I said.

"Oh, yeah," Kugo said. "Do your stuff!" Since the cave was shaking, some of the rocks separated us from Geteva and Malbu were out of our way.

"Malbu? Geteva? Can you hear me?" I screamed across the rubble. There was no gave me a devastated face.

"Rose, I think they're-" Kugo said but before he could finish, a voice yelled, "Yes, we can hear you!"

"Good, you're all right! Okay, I want you guys to go through the hole that the bear made to safety." I said.

"One little problem. That hole is on your side, not ours." Malbu yelled.

"You have to fly through all the holes! Okay?" I told them.

"All right!" Geteva yelled back. As Kugo and I flew out of the cave, we saw Geteva holding Malbu slowly catching up behind us. Once we all got out, I breathed a sigh of relief. We were all so happy that one another were safe. However, that break of happiness didn't stay for long.

"You may not have died in the cave, but you will die by my hands!" the bear's voice boomed as he came toward us. "I want to fight him this time." I said.

"My only objective is Kugo," the bear said simply.

"I guess I have to fight him." Kugo said in a tired voice. When will I ever get to fight any one?

"Okay, let's get this over with," Kugo said. The bear walked towards him.

"One slash of my claw and you die," the bear, said.

"My paw is filled with poison!" As he walked, the ground shook and Kugo was caught unbalanced, the animal chose to attack. Kugo tried to block, but he was so dizzy he did not know where to block. The bear swished his paw at him. "You're dead meat!" he said.

"Take this!" I yelled as I kicked the bear.

"AHHH!" the bear yelped, but still stayed standing.

"You're going to need a lot more than that attack to defeat me!" the bear said.

"Kugo, I think you should sit this one out. You look tired and dizzy." I told Kugo. "

As I said before, my only objective is Kugo," The bear repeated.

"If you want to get to him, you got to fight me!" I said, my hunger for battle increasing every second.

"So be it," the bear said. "But you are just ending your life sooner then it's supposed to be."

"Hiya!" I said as I sprinted forward to punch him. Nothing happened. I kneed him in the stomach. Still nothing. What is with this bear? As I kept punching and kicking, the bear said, "Oh, is that a fly punching me? Because it really feels like a fly is punching me!"

"You idiot! That bear is tricking you into tiring yourself 'till you can't fight anymore!" Geteva yelled. However, it was too late. Now, I was so tired that that I stopped punching and kicking him and I was catching my breath.

"My turn!" the bear grinned as he swiped his paw that came hurdling toward me, who was too tired to move.

"Oh, no you don't!" Geteva yelled as he cut off the bear's arm.

"OW!" the bear yelled in pain.

"You're helpless, now," Geteva said. "Now tell us why you're here and where is the man that kidnapped this man's children!"

"I-it was my boss. He n-never told us who he was or w-what his name was. I swear! Please don't hurt me! I just d-did it to support my family!" the bear said.

"Yet another one doesn't know." Kugo sighed.

"And every single one of them blames it on their boss." Malbu noticed.

"He f-forced us to work for him! H-he said that if we didn't, he would hurt my f-family!" the bear cried.

"That's harsh!" I said.

"All I know is that he lives in the city of Unsafernas! I hope this helps you in any way!" the bear said.

"Oh, it helps a lot!" Malbu said happily. "Finally, some clues to where he's hidden!" As a thank you to the bear, we gave him some food to give to his family. We now set of to Unsafernas.

Once we got to Unsafernas, we started looking for 'him.' Unsafernas was a huge city; he could be anywhere! I guess the data Malbu found was wrong. On the other hand, maybe the bear lied. I pretended I had not thought of that. We showed picture to everyone and asked them if they knew who he was and where he lived. While we were looking, the group noticed I was down.

"What happened?" Kugo asked.

"It was finally my turn to fight and show what I got, but I blew it!" I said, sadly.

"Aw, don't worry! There's always next time." Malbu said.

"I guess," I said, still glum, but I tried to hide it. I looked at Geteva.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" he grumbled.

"For helping me back there. I would have been executed if you hadn't saved me back there." I said awaiting an answer. He didn't answer me. I decided not to pester him anymore. I went back to my work.

"Excuse me? Have you seen this man before?" I asked a woman holding on to a man's hand. The man looked at the picture, then to me. He threw his bag at me and ran.

"David!" the woman said. "Where in blazes are you going?"

"Hey, guys! We got a runner on our hands!" I yelled to Kugo, Geteva, and Malbu.

"Get back here!" Geteva yelled, frightening the man running. He ran down an alley. Why do people always run down alleys? Most likely, it is going to lead to a dead end, which it did.

"Please don't hurt me!" the man said.

"Why did you run from me?" I asked him.

"My boss said never to tell his identity or whereabouts to anybody or they will hurt my girlfriend."

"Couldn't you just lie to her? She would never know!" Kugo said. I glared at him. How mean was that? I gave him the shame sign and he just shrugged.

"I'm a terrible liar. You would figure it out." He said. "But if you want to find out about his whereabouts, then you'll have to go through me!"

"Oh, like we're scared of you!" Geteva said."You're the one who ran away and said, 'Please don't hurt me,'" he said sarcastically, laughing away.

"How do you plan on beating us?" an amused Kugo said.

"You'll see!" he said mysteriously.

"Okay, can you fight him already? We got places to be and people to meet. Let's go!" Malbu said, impatiently.

"So, you're in a hurry to die, are you? Fine, then, let us fight! However, not in this form. Can you give me a moment? " The man, or David, said.

"Uhh… sure?" Kugo asked, unsure of what he said.

"HAAAAAAAA!" David yelled. Wings sprouted out and his body turned green. The man had transformed into a weird looking alien.

"What? Are you going to scare us to death with your looks?" Geteva said.

"No, I'm going to torture you and kick you around until you give in." David said.

"Guys, let me fight this man. I wanna give him a piece of a mind!" Kugo said.

"You want to give me a piece of your mind, eh? I don't think you'll have the chance to once I'm done with you!" David the weird alien said.

"Cut the chatter! Let's fight!" Kugo said, ready for battle this time.

"Well, someone really wants to die. Okay, I'm ready. I'll be a team player and let you go first." He said.

"That's very kind of you, but I don't think that's necessary." Kugo kindly responded.

"No, no! I insist! I want to see exactly how good you are." David smirked. "That probably is not a lot!"

"Fine by me, but prepared to be surprised by the results!" Kugo said and attacked. He jabbed the alien in the stomach, kicked him, and pushed him away. David stayed on the floor.

"I feel sorry for Kugo," I said. "He got such an easy fighter!" Geteva bit his lip.

"That's not it. That _Poogo_ has become so strong that it makes most of his opponents look like wimps!"

"That can't be true!" Malbu said, shocked.

"Oh, but it's all too true. That brat must be the strongest martial artist ever!" Geteva said. I looked at Kugo. He was doing a silly victory dance and acting like an idiot.

"Total personality change!" I sighed. Could he really be that strong? Let's go over and question David," I said, trying to change the subject. "I'm pretty sure _he _knows something."

"What do you know about 'him'?" Malbu questioned him.

"He lives on 427… Salty lane… his name is..." Daniel whispered, but it he already died.

"Oh my god you just killed someone!" I said, shocked.

"Oops!" Kugo said nervously and my jaw dropped. That's all he says? Oops?

"How ironic. Out of all these people, I would be voted most likley to kill someone and you would be the least!Yet you still kill someone!" Geteva laughed, wiping his tears. "How did it feel?"

"You sick little monkey!" I howled, and started to pull his long, spiky hair that wasn't even gelled up.

"Hey! Get off of me, you brat!" Geteva yelled, trying to yank me off.

"Oh,what a beautiful relationship they have!" Kugo said and smiled dreamily. A HUGE sweat drop appeared on Malbu head.

"Kugo, I think your mentally insane,"Malbu said, and sighed a white cloud.

"Hey, isn't that only supposed to happen in books?" Kugo asked, pointing at the sweat drop that was getting bigger by the second. All of a sudden, the sound of cop's sirens were ringing in our ears.

"Let's get out of here!" Malbu said, still shocked.

"Good idea!" Kugo said and flew away.

"Wait for me!" I said as I let go of Geteva's hair and followed. Geteva carried Malbu to her jet and caught up with us. We left for 427 Salty Lane.

Well, no one answered back with an answer, so whatevs! If you DO come up with the answer, you can still win1 Tell me your answer by 9/12/11! Don't forget to review!

P.S. Check out my poll about anime and manga! And if you want, you can read my new story, Throne from the Throne. It's a Vegeta/Bulma Adventure/Romance. More adventure than anything. I promise you, this story is not as lame as this one! This one doesn't make sense; it doesn't go along with the DBZ story. But the other one TOTALLY does! I thinkI improved in such a short period of time! :) As you may have noticed, I am a very optimistic person. But sadly, I don't feel like going on with the story. TELL ME THE TRUTH! Don't be like, "Oh, Queen Bulma-chan, you should TOTALLY go on with it!" if you don't want me to or if you don't think it's interesting! I won't be angry or rant on about you, as long as you don't say anything to offend me, I promise! Let me wrap this up. How many times may I stress this? REVIEW! It's the good thing to do!

Note to self: I am so proud of myself! I posted two stories in one day! WOOOO! Bye!


	4. The 5 stories to victory

**Wonder Quest**

Hiya, peeps! You have just entered a parallel universe where junk food was good for you! Lol, what am I talking about? Okay, serious time. I don't think Wonder Quest is that good of a story so I'm just going to end it quickly. It's probably at the most going to to have 5-7 chapters. sorry to any fans of Wonder Quest out there! (If there are any!) On to the story! Read! Read with your feet!**  
><strong>

Along the way, I asked Kugo a question."You know how you beat up that easily?" I asked.

"Yeah… what about it?" he said. "He was _really _strong." I said.

"OK, so?" Kugo was not getting the point.

"If you beat up that guy up easy and he was really strong, then that means you're strong!" I said, getting impatient.

"What are you saying?" he asked, confused.

"You must be the strongest martial artist in the world!" I practically yelled.

"God," he thought. "I never thought about it that way. However, it was just one person and there are possibly better people than that… alien. "

"We're here!" Malbu said. We landed on the ground. I looked up. The name of the store was Pete's picture frames.

"Is every one ready?" Kugo asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I answered back. We entered the store.

A voice boomed on the intercom.

"Welcome, Kugo, Geteva, Rose, and lovely Malbu! Looks like you put the pieces of the pieces of the puzzle together and found me! However, in order to fight me and catch a glimpse of your children, Kugo, you have to go through all five floors filled with goons and thugs! How's this: If you defeat me, I'll free your children!"

"How do we know you have them?" Kugo asked.

"Daddy! Daddy! Help us!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Tegon!" Kugo yelled, clenching a fist.

"No, no, no! You have to wait until the fifth level to fight me! Until then, toodle loo!" the unknown voice said.

"Why that little…!" Geteva murmured. Just as the man stopped talking, a bunch of goons came in.

"I know Geteva and Rose can handle them, but can you, Malbu?" Kugo questioned her.

"Are you kidding? I'm a black belt in karate!" she said, slapping someone in the face.

It was pandemonium on the first floor. All you could here was slams against the wall or the sound of sound of someone being hit. (Mostly the goons.) Malbu would slice them, Kugo would kick them, Geteva would punch them, and I would jab them. All together, we were like I huge super hero. Kugo with his amazing skills, Geteva with his awesome back up, Malbu was the brains of the party, and I would keep them all together. Time had flown fast. Once all the goons had either run away in fear or were on the floor, the intercom said,

"Congratulations! You made it past floor 1! You may now advance to level 2." A staircase suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Since Kugo's children were still held hostage, we quickly with no choice moved on to floor two.

The room was huge and bulgy looking. It looked like you were inside someone mouth because the ground was all pink and squishy. If you looked at the walls for too long, it would look like they were oozing with pink slime. It was one of the largest rooms I have ever seen. There was nothing even in the room, like a canvas with no drawing. On this level, a big muscle man blocked the exit.

"Muscle's is name. Muscles strong. Muscles big." Muscles said.

"Okay… then." I said. "Who wants to fight him?"

"Well, the last time I fought someone was a while back, so I guess I'll fight him." Geteva said. We all stepped out of his way.

"Man is puny. Muscles beat up easily."

"Oh, so you're calling me small? I'll beat you up so much you'll be considered a germ!" Geteva yelled back.

"Puny man funny. Muscles want fight now!" Muscles stomped.

"Okay then, 'Fussles!'" Geteva said, annoyed.

Before you could say, "What's happening?" Geteva flew up, got behind him, threw him in the air, and slammed him to the ground.

"Muscles don't feel good." Muscles said with a toothy grin. I was amazed by how much stronger he had gotten since the first battle, which in my opinion is a short time. "Let's go to the next level already," he said and off we went.

Before we entered level 3, the enormous voice said, "Level 1 and 2 were way too easy. I have to kick it up a notch, don't I? This time, do not go easy on them or you will not survive. Good luck, though!" As we entered the room, the first thing I noticed was the shape of the room. It was in a weird triangular shaped room, unlike the usual cube or rectangular ones. To add on, it was a very dark gray, like the color of the sky on a rainy day. It reminded me of the time when it rained very heavily and everyone felt miserable… My eyes shifted to a beautiful young woman… with a knife in her hands.

The knife was gigantic. It looked as if it was the size of a grown man! How could she hold a material that strong?

"Well, hellooooo there!" Kugo said dreamily. Malbu smacked him very hard.

"OW! What was that for?" He asked, whining.

"I was just doing what your wife would do!" Malbu said, shamefully. Geteva showed no expression at all.

"Rose, I suggest you fight her this time, for the sake of Kugo!" Malbu said, still displeased.

"You just a little girl, no?" the woman said in a French accent.

"A little girl with a lot of power!" I said as I came after her. Her sword blocked every hit I threw at her. Luckily, my hand and the edge of her sword never met… yet. That sword kept getting in the way! That gave me an idea. When she slashed her sword at me, I grabbed the handle and twisted it the other way.

"AHHH!" she yelled, letting go of the sword. Now, the sword was in my possession.

As I was about to slice her into pieces, Kugo yelled, "Don't do it!"

"Why? She is with the man who stole your children!" I cried, trying to hold in tears.

"Yes, but don't you remember what the bear and the alien said? They were forced to so that they could protect their friends and family!" Kugo said.

"It's true, no? He was going to hurt my best friend!" the unarmed woman said.

"Do you know who he is?" Malbu questioned her. Before she could answer, the man said over the intercom, "Now, now we are not supposed to tell secrets, my lady, otherwise it won't be a secret anymore." And with that, she collapsed.

"What have you done to her?" I asked, angrily."She didn't deserve that!"

"Oh, I just knocked her out with some knock out gas for a while so she won't answer your question. Consider this a draw and go on to the next floor for your next challenge. If you don't-" he said, with a pause for extra effect, "Tegon and Hogan may not survive!"

"Dad! Hurry!" Hogan screamed. Tears dripped down Kugo's eyes.

"Let's hurry and go." He said and went left for floor number 4.

The fourth room looked mysterious with a faint smell of graveyard in the air. The walls and floor were all a swirl of purple and blue and was kingd of like an illusion room. It made me feel nauseous just looking at it. I glanced there were four doors. Going from left to right, they were red, blue, purple, and green.

"This is the 4th level and there are four doors. Open the door and if it is the right one, you may precede to the next level. However, if it is not, then you have to fight the person hidden inside. You will have to keep opening the doors until it is the right one. Got it?" the voice said cheerfully. We all did not say anything. "You may begin!" the intercom said.

"Okay, which one do we open?" I said.

"How about that one?" Kugo said, pointing to the one second to the left. It was the blue one.

"If you want to open the door, you're going to have to fight it." Malbu said nervously.

"All right. Here goes nothing!" Kugo said.

It was pitch black in there. "Hello? Anyone there?" Kugo yelled into the rooms.

"Not s-s-s-someone. S-s-s-something!" a voice came from inside the door. A small Venus flytrap emerged from the darkness.

"Wow! It's just a little plant! And to think I was even a bit scared!" Kugo laughed.

"Never judge a plant by its-s-s looks-s-s!" the plant said as its stem-outstretched ant vines came slithering to Kugo.

"Get away from me!" Kugo yelled as the vines crept closer and closer.

"Rose, do you still have that sword that you took from the woman?" Kugo asked me.

"Oh, yeah, I still do." I told him.

"Good, can ya give it to me? Actually, that's a command. Pass it to me, fast!" he hollered as the vines moved closer. I tossed to him.

"Take this!" he yelled as he sliced a vine in half.

"Feel it?" I yelled at the flytrap. He slashed yet another vine. However, this time, something unbelievable happened. The vine grew back!

"S-s-s-sorry! I forgot to tell you! I can regenerate!" the Venus flytrap said, slyly.

"That means trouble!" Malbu screeched.

The vines kept sprouting and growing."What's he to do?" Geteva pondered. "That plant won't die!"

"I've got an idea!" Kugo said, still fighting off he vines."Cover for me as I get closer to the plant."

"You'll have to pay us since we helped you!" Malbu said.

"Is that all you're thinking about?" Geteva sighed. Once we were fighting off the vines, Kugo got closer to the flytrap.

"Tell me, do only your vines grow back?" Kugo asked it.

"What's-s-s it to ya?" it questioned him.

"If you're not going to tell me, then I'm gonna find out myself!" he said as he pulled the plant out of the dirt.

"Ouch! That hurts-s-s!" the plant yelped. Soon, all the vines we were fighting shriveled up and died.

"That was… odd." I said awkwardly.

"You guys are a lucky bunch. Go on, open another door! Maybe someone else is waiting for you on the other side!" the intercom blared.

"I go next," Geteva grumbled. He opened the door on the far right, which was the green one. He looked inside. "There's nothing here!" Geteva yelled.

"What do you mean there's nothing here?" I asked him.

"It's a dead end! I-" he said but before he could finish his sentence, he was pulled into the door by a strange but eerie black darkness.

"Geteva!" A worried Malbu yelled.

"Ugh, I'm okay." Geteva answered sleepily. Who or whatever it was could put him to sleep!

"He von't be okay if you don't save him!" a mysterious voice said. A vampire stepped out of the door with Geteva in a strong headlock. I was mortified.

"Oh, no! A vampire!" I screamed.

"Please don't suck out my brains!" Everyone stared at me.

"What?" Geteva asked.

"Oh. Sorry." I blushed.

"Anyvays surrender or he dies!" the vampire grinned back on track.

"This is bad!" Kugo whimpered.

"Let go of him!" Malbu yelled, clonking him on the head.

"I veel vunny," the vampire mumbled and fainted.

"Amazing, Malbu, I never thought you had it in you!" Kugo said, ecstatically.

"Um, a little help here!" Geteva said, still in the vampire's headlock on the ground. He was too tired to try to get out.

"I'll help you!" I said, as I ran to him. As I was Geteva up, the intercom sarcastically said,

"Oh, my! I had better watch out for Mrs. Malbu! She's so strong! Why don't you choose another door?" He must have seen us hesitate because he added,

"Come on, scared cats open a door!" This made me perk up.

"I'll choose it this time," I told them bravely.

"Go try it, kiddo!" Kugo answered assuring. I went for the red door on the far left.

"Please be it!" I whispered.

I opened the door. The stairs to the fifth floor were staring at me right in the face. I felt like I was in heaven. Was there a halleluiah chorus playing in the background? Every one grinned huge smiles, but Geteva's looked more evil. I chose to ignore it.

"Let's go!" I yelled happily, as I took one-step on the stairs. Someone held my hand, as if it was telling me to stop. I looked back and saw Geteva.

"You can't leave yet," He said, sharp teeth growing slowly out of his mouth."The party's just about to begin!"

WHAT? Geteva a.k.a Vegeta's a vampire you say? Well, you'll understand more in the next chapter! I try to update everyday, and so far, it's been like that, so don't think I take weeks to update! The reason why I'm ending this quickly is because I don't really like the story myself. I want to focus on one story, so instead of reading this stupid story, read my other story, Thrown from the Throne! It's a B/V Adventure/Romance. I absolutely LOVE it! Even if it's not popular, I'm going to finish it! Be careful, though because it's rated T just in case. Even though this is a bad story, don't forget to REVIEW!


	5. WHO'S a robot?

**Wonder Quest**

If you haven't gotten the message yet, read Thrown from the Throne instead! It's way better than this!** But rev. b4 u go!  
><strong>

I screamed. Isn't that what anyone would do if they found out their friend all of a sudden turned into a vampire?

"Would ya look at that? Geteva here got bitten by the vampire that you just fought!" he laughed. "And you thought you could go to the 5th floor with no problems?" he guffawed. I saw Geteva's eyes turn a flash of red.

"Honey, snap out of it!" Malbu said, worried.

"Who are you? And don't call me honey, I'm not a bee!" Geteva said. Malbu was enraged.

"Hiya!" she yelled as she kicked the intercom and broke it.

"Great! Now he can't tell us how we can change him back! Ever!" I yelled.

"No, silly! It was just a trick!" Malbu chuckled. "We just did that so we might get a chance on that sneak attack we've been planning!"

"What about his eyes?" I thought, remembering his bloodshot red eyes.

"I just fired up my laser beam." Geteva said, as if it was an easy plan.

"Why'd you leave me out of this?" I questioned them, disappointed.

"While you opened the door, we made the plan. If we told you, then 'he' would know." Kugo said simply. I was amazed. They had finished such a complicated yet brilliant plan in so little time.

"Now, let's really go!" Malbu laughed and we snuck up the stairs to level five.

While we were climbing up the stairs, we thought of ideas. I thought about kicking the door open to make a dramatic entrance, but I had to rule out that one because then it wouldn't be a surprise attack.

"Why don't we just walk in?" Kugo suggested. "I mean, how are we going to sneak in when there's a chance there are intercom watching right now? Maybe 'he' is even watching us right now!" I always wondered exactly who 'he' is. For there must be a reason why 'he' kidnapped Kugo's children. Did Kugo do something that made the evil rise out of 'his' heart? On the other hand, was it a merely just a joke? While I was pondering on this, Malbu was thinking about how we could surprise 'him.' She looked up at the vent on the ceiling.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. "I got an idea!"

We all huddled together.

"Okay, here's the plan." She said.

"We go through the air vent. Now, here comes the hard part. We have to find the correct vent and fall into the fifth floor. I'm pretty sure you know what to do from there." I gulped."Everyone, boost me up." I told them.

"Good thinking, Rose!" Kugo smiled, proud.

"You're the lightest one here."

I noticed their concerned faces when they saw me fidgeting, so I added, "I'm claustrophobic."

"Then let me go up." Malbu said, willingly.

"No!" Geteva instructed. "First, you're too heavy. Second, she has to get over her fear."

"Oh, so you think I'm fat?" Malbu yelled at him.

"Not fat, just heavy!" Kugo chuckled, straining the word heavy.

"Why I ought to…" she laughed, and chased after the both of them.

They were all laughing, Kugo and Geteva yelling, "Fatty! Fatty!" Even I let out a little laugh and chased after them. I didn't know that this was the last time we would ever have fun together.

"Back to business!" Kugo panted, still tired from all the fun we just had.

"I think I'm ready to go up there," I said, still a little nervous.

"You guys gave me courage." Malbu smiled.

"You've mature so much since the last time I met you. I'm proud." She said. My cheeks turned red.

"Thank you." I said. They boosted me up. It was pitch black in the vent. This was going to be harder than I thought! I could barely squeeze through it! I wasn't fat, but I wasn't skinny, either.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I told them. The first one up was Malbu, then Geteva, and finally Kugo. We_ all_ had to pull _him_ up. Since I was in front, I asked Malbu, "Which direction do I head in?" she thought about it for a second.

"Good question." She said. Great. We do not even know where to go. Every time there was a vent to look through, I did. Then, I stumbled upon a suspicious looking room. Unlike all the other rooms, this one was blank with nothing inside. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tegon and Hogan in a large glass square room. They were blindfolded and gagged. Next to them on the outside of the square were two official looking men guarding them. They looked so strong; I don't think _any_ of us would want to mess with them. All of a sudden, a man came in.

"Progress report." He said. "

No suspicious activity…yet." One of the two men said in a monotone but loud voice. The man who came in was probably yin charge of them.

"Good. It looks like they gave up," the boss said, referring to us.

"Take their blindfolds off." The men did as they were told. A worried look crossed Hogan's face. Tegon started crying.

"My daddy would never leave us!" he cried.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." The other guard sighed.

"Ugh, I'm tired of their infernal yapping!" the boss said.

"Kill them." He said, as if he said it every day.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Kugo, this is the one!" I said, trying to talk as quietly as I could. "They're about to kill your children because they think we gave up and went home!"

"Oh no they don't! Move out of my way!" Kugo said. We all moved forward. "Hey!" he yelled through the vent. The three men and his children looked up. Tegon smiled.

"Dad!" he cried. Kugo broke the vent and dropped down. We all followed.

"Who are you and why are you doing this to me?" Kugo asked simply.

"You mean you don't remember?" the mean whined, acting sad.

"Looks like all the pieces of the puzzle aren't together yet. Maybe this will jog your memory." He said as he pulled out a rifle.

"Oh my god," Kugo said. "It's _you." _

"I remember you," Kugo said.

"You're the one at sensei's1 place who always wanted to be the best. But when I enrolled in sensei dojo2 and I fought you, you lost."

"For the first time!" the man yelled, showing no effort in holding in his anger.

"Sensei used to like me the most! But when you came strolling along and beat me, he liked you more and forgot about me!"

"Is that why you're seeking revenge? That's a pretty stupid reason." Malbu said.

"No, there is still one other time," the man said, clenching his teeth. "And for that reason I must kill you."

1: the teacher 2: a school for martial arts

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa," Kugo sweated, trying to calm 'him' down.

"Can you tell what I did at least?" The man spitted in Kugo's direction.

"You stole the love of my life." He whispered. This time, he really was sad. _Ah, a man staling another man's girl,_ I thought. _A classic._

"You mean Jen?" Kugo asked. "My wife?" His eyes turned rapidly from watery and full of sorrow to fiery and full of hatred. He was the one I was the most scared of, with all his mood swings. What happened to his happy, cheery mood, just a while before?

"Yes! Jen, oh Jen, even though I'd watch her from far away, I knew she had eyes for you. Then when you got older, you married her! So now, I will kill your children so you can feel the pain and sadness I felt for all those years!" he said. By now, he had the rifle next to Tegon's heart as he pulled the trigger.

"Aw, dang it," he said, swearing soon after.

"I'm outa bullets. Ben, go get me some more." One of the body guards next to him slowly walking out of the room. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make them suffer in the meantime." He said, smirking.

"Not if I can help it!" Kugo yelled and jumped towards 'him' and the epic fight began.

Though they were, only a few feet away, it felt like it Kugo forever to get close enough to him to start fighting. However, before he reached the man, he went over to his kidnapped children. He got next to his children and hugged them tightly, maybe a little _too_ tightly.

"Oh, Tegon, Hogan, I missed you!" he cried, trying to hold back his tears. I ran over to them and rejoiced, too. Who wouldn't? Even Malbu and Geteva smiled. However, that short moment of happiness ended to a halt when the man said,

"Okay, 'happy happy time' is over," and came charging after Kugo.

"Stay away from my children!" he yelled, standing in front of them as if he was a shield.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt them until I hurt you!" he hissed, laughing maniacally. I was frightened. What kind of mad man was he? In addition, what was his name?

I put all my bravery together and said, "What is your name, anyways?"

"Oh, you want to know my name?" he said, acting a little off. "My real name is Bonkers, but you can just call me Dr. Loony!"

"WHAT?" we asked at the same time. He chuckled. This man really _was_ crazy.

"That's what you shall call me from this day on!" he screeched. It was so weird. He was acting calm and cool in the beginning, but now he was just off the charts. However, there was something else. Something that I was missing that was different. Then I got it. The room was now swirls of red and yellow. There were now items such as tables and chairs scattered across the floor. How could I have missed that? The color and items in the room describes how a person in the room is acting. Maybe, just maybe, we could use this to our advantage. I turned my attention back to the man. Furniture and dinnerware like spoons, napkins, and plates by him were almost magically floating up and hurdling to us. Kugo was mouthing me the word duck.

"Duck?" I thought aloud. "Oh, dang-" I stammered and then the knife came rushing to me.

"AHHH!" I screamed and ducked out of terror. _Whew_, I thought. _That was close._ abruptly stopped.

"Oh, I don't want anybody dying so soon," he said, calming down. "I better stop!" That man was sick. In addition, so was the color of the room. It was the ugliest shade of purple I have ever seen. I guess he was feeling somewhat icky.

"You sick monster!" Geteva said. "You sicken me!" glared at him.

"Do you really feel that way about me? Well, maybe I should keep going!" he said as a large table impossible to dodge came flying near him.

"No!" Malbu yelled and jumped in front of him.

The table hit her and she was forced to fall to the ground.

"Master! I mean, uh, Malbu!" Geteva yelled, rushing to her.

"It's okay, I needed to save you," Malbu whispered.

"No, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Geteva said, tears rolling out of his eyes.

"How are you crying?" she asked. I was surprised. Did she not expect Geteva to cry at a moment like this?

"I don't know, but I deserve to cry at a time like this," he said, sadly. "Must be the circuits." No crying? Circuits? What were they talking about?

"Okay, can someone please explain to me what's happening?" I asked unsure of what the answer may be.

"I'm a computerized robot," he said. "And I'm in love with her." Double WHAT? This was too crazy! Too crazy… too crazy…

"Uh, what happened?" I asked, sleepy. Did the vampire bite me? Slowly, a blurry picture of Geteva came into view.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried. Aren't robots not supposed to have any emotions? On the other hand, was that a dream? I was so confused!

"Yeah, I'm cool," I lied, still a little dizzy.

"You fainted when I told you I was a robot," he said, still troubled. "Are you sure you okay?"

"Whoa, total personality change!" I said. "For the better, though." He smiled a smile that made you have to smile back. I felt warmness in my heart.

"Can you explain what just happened?" I asked him.

"Get on with it!" sighed.

"BE QUIET! I'M HAVING A MOMENT HERE!" Geteva yelled. He stayed quiet. The color of the room turned blue and all the furniture disappeared.

"I am one of the creations of Master over there," he began. "I was designed by her features made for the purpose of protecting her and making sure she was out of harm's way. But something must have snapped at the moment when I saw she was on the floor and I guess I am… human?" he questioned Malbu.

"No… I think something just went wrong… but I'll keep it this way." She said, smiling at him in a weird way.

"But I thought you guys were…you know, married." I stammered.

"Who said that?" Geteva said. I tried to think back to who told me, but no one had. I guess I must have just presumed. That was also probably why they look so alike! He was designed to look like her!

"What a booger," Kugo said. "I never would have guessed that Geteva was a robot!"

"Neither had I," grinned. "This is better than TV!" Back to crazy for him.

"Well, anyways, you can do all that stuff later," said, rolling his eyes. "Now, we have to fight!"

"Oh, yeah!" I said and we got back to the fight.

With Geteva at Malbu's at all times, we were sure she would be safe. However, when he stood up and looked sternly at all of us, I knew what he was going to say. "This is my fight," he said, glancing at Malbu. "I must avenge her." Kugo glared angrily at Geteva.

"Have you forgotten that he kidnapped my children? I need to avenge them, too!"

"That's the thing," Geteva murmured. "I'm not strong enough to defeat him."

"What are you talking about?" I laughed nervously.

"Of course you're strong enough to defeat them!" I looked at . He was sleeping on a bed, snoring. The room must have changed to sleepy time. Did he think this was some kind of joke?

"No I'm not." Geteva sighed. I could hear the sorrow in his voice. "…Master…" He hesitated. "…Malbu installed a chip in my body that could tell how strong a person is. That's how I knew how strong David is." So that explained it. What an interesting… creature Geteva was. I guess he is a human. On the other hand, is he a robot? Android? I chose to think about this when the fight was over. I turned my attention back to Geteva.

"…not strong enough. So you see you will be able to fight him afterward." Geteva pleaded. Kugo thought about this for a second.

"Am I strong enough?" he asked, awaiting a good answer. Geteva didn't answer.

"It's hard to tell," he said. "But however it is it'll take them a long time to defeat the other."

"I suppose you can…" Kugo started.

"Oh thank you so much!" Geteva cried happily.

"…If you promise not to sacrifice yourself for her." Kugo finished.

"That," he whispered, so Malbu could not hear. "Is a promise I cannot keep." He said and went to face his opponent.

I was worried. I was more than worried. I was devastated. What if Geteva got himself killed? Even if he was a robot, he still did not deserve to die! No one does… except for 'him.' .

"What kind of guy would do this?" I accidentally thought aloud.

"I think I created the monster inside of him," Kugo said while rushing over to Malbu to help. I followed. "I stole everything from him. His fame, proudness, even his crush. I bet I might even have felt the same." He sighed the I-wish-this-never-happened sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," Malbu whimpered, barely speaking. "Just give me one of those vitamins." Kugo took out the vitamin and put it in her mouth. Almost immediately, she recovered.

"That vitamin works wonders!" I said, but I was not surprised. What would you expect from the smartest person in the world? By that time, Geteva was already facing .

"There's just one thing that I have to do before we fight," said, motioning to the kids. Tegon whimpered.

"In case you guys have any smart ideas, Ben, put them in the lava."

"You can't do that!" Kugo said, stomping his feet like a little kid.

"You said you would spare them if we defeat you!" chuckled.

"Do you really think you're gonna win? Didn't you hear what the robot said?" he said.

"I'm not a robot!" Geteva yelled.

"What are you then? A human?" he yelled back furiously.

"Says the guy with gears in his body." Geteva murmured. jawed dropped as if Geteva said something bad.

"Okay, _now _what are you talking about?" I laughed.

"This…thing," Geteva said, forcing the words out of his mouth. "…Is a robot, too."

"This deserves a triple WHAT?" I shrieked. I thought I knew so much about them, but really, I knew nothing.

"Yes," he replied, solemn. "He used to be human, but due to some accident, he lost most or possibly all of the limbs in his body. They were replaced with gears and other instruments."

"How do_ you_ know this?" questioned him. While I was awaiting a quadruple 'what' like Geteva was 's father or something, the answer was simply,

"That is just one of the amazing things we robots can do." Whenever Geteva called himself a robot, a sharp pain went through my heart. I could tell that he felt the same way, too. swallowed a huge lump.

"So, are we gonna fight or what?" he said a bit confused and a bit nervous.

"Yeah…sure," Geteva said. I could not help but wonder where I saw . I saw his picture before. He looked so familiar… almost like me. Then a thought struck me. Actually, two. First, he was not the man in the picture who Kugo had said was 'him'. He looked very different. In fact, I had seen him in another picture. It was a picture of a younger him and my mom holding me in their arms.

"Mommy! Where's Daddy going?" I asked, looking at my mom's watery eyes.

"Don't talk to me!" she yelled and walked away. It took a while for me to find out she was talking to Dad.

"Never come near me again, Raditz!"

"Lily!" he cried, but turned away. "What are _we_ doing?" he said, talking to himself. "_We_ don't need her." 

_We? _I thought. What was Dad talking about?

"We are on a Quest," I heard him say. "A wonder quest. If she does not want to help, so be it. However, we must go on. We must…"

"Daddy, are you okay?" I asked worried. He immediately turned back to normal.

"Yes, Samantha, I am," he said, straining himself.

"Aug!" he cried, as something took over him. "But you may not be!" he grinned evilly. Even though his grin was evil, his eyes told me he was regretting everything. He grabbed me and injected me with a needle. When I woke up, I was in an orphanage and my parents were pronounced dead.

_Whoa_, I thought, returning from my flashback. Had this really happened? On the other hand, was my mind playing tricks on me? I tried recalling everything from flashback one by one. Dad's name was Raditz. Well, as said, he said his real name was bonkers, which starts with a b…

"I got it!" I said aloud. Luckily, no one heard me. Our last name is Lee, which starts with an L. Mom used to call Dad Bruce Lee for fun, since he was such a great fighter. _Fighter,_ I thought. _Just like_ _._ I tried to think of something else from the conversation.

_Yes, Samantha, I am," he said, straining himself._ Dad had called me Samantha. I guess before I was adopted, I used to be named Samantha. In addition, why were my real parents pronounced dead? We, we, we was all Dad was using in the flashback, not I. I thought for a second. Dad had a mechanical hand and foot. Maybe they were controlling him, I thought. This sounds just like Doctor Octopus from the marvel Spider man movies where his four mechanical arms were controlling him. It may sound crazy, but it was the only logical explanation at the time. I told my theory to Kugo and Malbu.

"Oh, my," was all Malbu would say at the shocking parts. When I was finished, there was a big silence.

"Wow," Kugo whispered, breaking the silence.

"Out of all the people in the world that could have been my father," I said, shocked myself that I was talking."I get the crazy maniac kidnapper who will be accused of attempted murder!"

"There, there, Rose… or Samantha… or, uh, what do you want me call you?" Malbu asked, a little confused.

"Rose was fine," I told her, looking at the fight; almost forgetting there even was one."But I think we worry more about Geteva at the time!"

Geteva was fighting his hardest against him, but it seemed it was not enough. As he swooped his legs across 's face, dodged and repeated the same attack from under. As Geteva tripped, he took his foot and twirled him around. When let go, he was sent flying into a wall. He crashed into the wall closest by us.

"Geteva! Are you okay?" Malbu asked, panicking. There was no answer.

"Check his pulse," Kugo told me in a worried voice. "He's been fighting him off for too long." I went to over to him. I gasped.

"There is no pulse!"

"Duh!" Malbu said, rolling her eyes. "He's a robot. Robots do not have a pulse."

"Good," I said, relieved. "But he shouldn't be fighting anymore! Just look at him!" Geteva was in the worst shape you could imagine. There was no blood or anything, since he was a robot, but still he looked horrible. Not even the vitamin Malbu made would work.

"M-Malbu," he barely whispered, still hurt from the attack. "I'm…I'm sorry." Malbu started to cry.

"It should be me who should be saying sorry," she whimpered. "I put you in this shape."

"But humans don't care about robots, humans care about humans." He said, barely talking. "But all I w-want to say before I…go is… I love you Malbu." Malbu looked up with a watery smile.

"I love you, too." But by then, he already was gone from this world.

"No!" she screamed, holding her heart as if she was having a heart attack. "Why, oh why?" she cried looking at the sky. I started crying, too. Who would know we would cry upon the death of a robot? Kugo's face was solemn.

"I caused all this pain," he muttered under his breath."It's my entire fault." I looked to see what was doing. He once again was just in his bed, sleeping. He had no sympathy. It just made me more sad and furious.

"You can fix him, right?" I asked, looking up at Malbu. It looked like Malbu just remembered something that made her in an even worse mood.

"No," she murmured. "No I can't."

READ WONDER QUEST BUT REVIEW B4 YOU GO! BYE!


End file.
